


The Spy Who Stole Me

by LittleSpoole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: CIA, Espionage, F/M, FACH, GTA AU, Los Santos, Los Santos Police Department, Multi, Porn With Plot, Robbery, Smut, Spy!Geoff, kiddnapping, life of crime, vagabond!Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: You and Ryan were the King and Queen of crime, until you got too close to the government. After a whirlwind robbery gone wrong, you find yourself at the hands of world-class operative Geoff Ramsey. You're far from your kingdom, and at the hands of a man you've never met. But when he begins to show a soft side, will you learn to work with him?





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryan_gaywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_gaywood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Folie à Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547622) by [ryan_gaywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_gaywood/pseuds/ryan_gaywood). 



> This piece was inspired by a shorter, more graphic story by ryan_gaywood called "Folie à Deux". I want to take a moment to thank them for allowing me to continue off of the idea they started.

Los Santos Community Bank was built in 1904, had over 200,000 square feet of space, and was shockingly flammable. Clearly, something was amiss, but it would take far too long for the LSPD to figure out exactly what that was. As the building was engulfed in flames, you shifted your weight from one foot to another, back pressed to an alley wall, watching cops whiz by on the city road before you. You smiled as you pulled down a handkerchief over your mouth. With all the focus on Los Santos Community, there was little chance that anyone was closely watching National Bank, leaving it wide open to an attack. As all the little red and blue lights got further and further away, you turned to your partner. 

“You ready?” You asked him, cocking your gun. It was just past noon, and you needed to move as fast as possible while the Heat was occupied with, well, the heat. 

“Whenever you are, doll.” He pulled down a skull mask over his face, leaving him looking more menacing than ever. Despite that, you still melted a little whenever he called you ‘doll’. With the sirens to your backs, you both approached the steps. This was normal for the two of you. 

Vagabond and his girl, at it again.  
“After this, sushi?” He asked you, nonchalant.

“Sure.” You shrugged. “But you’re paying.”

“No, sweet cheeks,” he laughed “The loyal citizens of Los Santos will be footing the bill.” 

At the top of the stairs, Ryan gave your ass a quick tap before pushing into the lobby. It was go time. 

“Alright, motherfuckers, on the ground!” He fired once in the air to show he wasn’t joking. His shot hit a glass light fixture above, and the raining glass only added to the effect. People collapsed to the floor, terrified. Behind your mask, you smirked. This was too easy. That was before you saw the guard.

“Left!” you shouted, and Ryan shot without even looking. He’d told you many times that he trusted you more than his own instincts sometimes, and now that was what kept him alive. The guard was out cold before he hit the floor, and your attention was back on the teller’s desk. Ryan began the real work as you watched the bodies on the floor for any stupid ideas. 

“Stay the fuck down!” You screamed. 

“Hey sweet thing, I need a favor…” His words curled towards the young thing behind the desk. You heard his gun cock. 

Scanning the 20 or so people on the floor, you wondered what they must be thinking. The vast majority of them could walk away if they stayed down, but letting them know that would be detrimental to keeping order. So long as no one tried to play hero, everyone would get what they want. They leave with their lives, you left with your cash. Easy.  
At least, it should have been. 

A quick flash caught your attention. There was a man, just out of sight in a hall off of the lobby. The moment you noticed him, he brought his tattooed hand to his mouth, however, his cool motion was not out of fear. Was he smoking? You leveled your gun and fired on him, causing a few yelps. He took off further into the darkness. No one could be out of your sight, the moment he was gone he was a liability. 

“What the fuck?” Ryan yelled. 

“There’s a runner!” You took off towards him, blood lust at your core. 

“He’s not worth it! Let’s go-” you were already gone. Ryan knew you would stick to the plan. He had to know that. You hoped he would just make it to the rendezvous without you as you tied up this loose end. You could hear sirens already approaching. 

Creeping through the darkened space of offices, you kept in mind that you were the hunter here. He was on the run, you said, and you were stalking him down. He was probably hunkered under a desk calling 911, thinking he was going to be a martyr. You weren’t about to let him have that satisfaction. You felt your phone buzz, and you knew it was Ryan. He must have made it to the car if he was calling you. Perfect, it would only take a second to-

There was a sharp pain in your side, and suddenly arms were around you. 

“[Y/N], at last…” A gravely voice purred. His hand slipped over your mouth, and you immediately recognized the tattoos on his fingers.  
The hunter had been hunted.


	2. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man who kidnapped you gives you a choice.

The first thing you noticed was the pain. Your legs, your arms, your heart seemed to have been battered to shit while you were out. Out… When did you fall asleep? And where…

Christ, you thought. This is the end. There were only two options as to where you could be; You had died, or worse the LSPD had finally gotten their grimy hands on the Crime Queen of Los Santos. Either way, your situation was fucked.

You dared to open your eyes. There were bars all around you, and nothing underneath you. An empty cell but it was unlike any jail you had ever been in. There was a fluorescent light somewhere above you, blinding you. You pushed yourself up, staring at the ceiling. This could still be hell, you told yourself. Death was far less annoying than capture. You risked a look around you. Besides the bars, there was a dark room around the cell. This was no county jail, you knew that much. Your mind raced with the names of any enemies you and Ryan had made that might have a facility like this…

_Ryan_. 

Your hand instinctively went to your heart, knowing suddenly what your pain was from. Where was he? Did he really make it to the car? Or did he meet a worse fate… Tears welled in your eyes for a moment before your heard a sickly familiar voice. 

“He’s not here.” He told you. 

“Of course he isn’t.” You shot back, pseudo confidence and teeth bared, unsure of where the man even was. “No one catches Vagabond.”

“And yet, here you are. I had always heard you were the superior crook.” The man's figure emerged from the darkness before you, smirking. “But we didn’t want him anyways.” 

Your eyes narrowed, watching his face for any sign of what this fuck wanted. This was clearly no cop, however ‘demon’ had not yet been ruled out. 

“Geoff.” He stated, no context needed. “CIA special assignments.”

“A fancy pig is still a pig.” You spat. “If you think I’m going to tell you anything about Vaga-”

“Jesus Christ, you’re obsessed.” Geoff cut you off. “I’m not interested in Vagabond, as if we don’t know everything about him anyway. I’m here about you.”

The words shocked you. Your fame, or better infamy, was all based around him and his legacy. “Me?” 

“We’re borrowing you from Ryan for a period of time.” The use of his real name was equally jarring. He thought no one knew. 

“Why?” you snarled. “I’m not going to help you.”

“You can believe that, darling, but you already are.” He smiled. “Listen, Vagabond has been getting a little too close to some of the government's… interests. Certain family’s, particular properties… he’s getting too bold. We don’t give a shit about the little bank heists and drugs, that’s small cop work. But we needed to send a message.” Geoff gestured widely to the cage you were in. “He needs to understand what we are capable of. HE needs to see the line we’ve drawn.”

The meaning hit you very suddenly. “I’m bait.”

“Sort of.” He shrugged. “We don’t need him to come and get you, this is more of just… a wake up call. Repo. In a month or so, we’ll return you to Los Santos, no harm done. But until then…” He smiled. “I just want to watch him squirm.”

“You’re fucked.” You hissed. 

“I’m not the one in a fucking cage, am I?” He practically laughed at you. “You’re the fucked one.”

You sat back on your heels, staring at him. You moved to stand but found your legs were still weak. Trying to save face, you asked boldly “So, what now? Are going to drug me again?”

“As tempting as it would be to shut you up, I wanted to talk to you about some options.” He rested a hand on one of the bars. “It would be very easy for me to let you rot in this cage until we decide to let you leave. However, it is clear from the work we’ve seen that you do have skills that we could use.” You squinted at him again. “In exchange for your work, I will make sure you get home before the next full moon. However, if you try anything…” His hand moved to his hip, revealing a gun in its holster. “Which do you want.”

You stared at Geoff. Weighing your options. There was no way that his offer could be that simple, it had to be a trick. But what wasn’t a trick was how cold and unbearable this cell was. You gritted your teeth and fought to stand again.

“Great choice.” he pushed open one of the sections of bars. It was never locked. 

It wasn't exactly that kind of trickery that made you distrustful when he offered you his arm.

“I can see your legs are still weak.” He hummed. “Please, I am an asshole, but I’m also a gentleman. Come on.” After a moment, you took his arm. You thought again of Ryan. 

Was he thinking of you? 


	3. Settling In

Geoff walked you out of the cell room and down a long corridor to an elevator. Your legs wobbled, but you did as much as you could to not rely on his aid. You couldn’t look weak. When the two of you reached the elevator, Geoff pressed a small button to call the car.

“What is this place?” You asked. 

“ This is my place.” He sighed. 

You didn’t question what he meant. There was a soft ‘ding’ as the elevator doors opened. Inside, there were four buttons, of which Geoff clicked the uppermost button. The elevator immediately took off, the pressure was too much on your knees. You slumped for a moment and Geoff immediately moved to help you. You shoved his hands off and steadied yourself against the wall. 

“I. Don’t. Need. You.” You seethed between deep lungfuls. Whatever had been injected into your thigh had royally fucked up your lower body. Looking up at Geoff, he looked momentarily offended by your tone, then went back to his standard disinterested glare. After a moment, the doors slid open to a large penthouse style room, it looked like it was designed by Tony Stark. You squinted in the sunlight that came thru the windows and bounced off the multiple shining surfaces. Geoff walked confidently in, seeming to be preparing a drink as he strode.

“Hop out whenever you like.” He called over his shoulder. “It closes pretty quick.”

You limped out of the elevator and into the light, gripping the sofas and side tables as you passed. Fuck this guy, and fuck his preppy house.You approached the massive window across the room that allowed the offending light in and leaned against it. It was looking over the ocean, and you hoped it was the Atlantic. At least then you and Ryan would still be on the same coast. Your attention was moved from the sea when you hear the *clink* of a plate being set on the nearby countertop. It had a sandwich on it.

“You were out for a while,” Geoff shrugged and sipped his drink. “I thought you might be hungry.”

You looked him up and down. He was an older, bearded man. It was the first time you had seen him clearly in the daylight. Hie eyes were fiery with dark patches under them. He reminded you of men you’d see in smoky bars in downtown Los Santos, worn but ready to fight. You moved towards the plate, suspicious of his intentions. 

“It’s just a panini.” he sighed. “Bread, tomato, a little chicken, spinach… I know I haven’t garnered a lot of trust so far but it’s really just a sandwich.” 

You slid into the bar-style seat and said nothing. You felt your stomach yearn for the food, and it smelled great. Cautiously you took a bite of it. 

For a while you two sat in silence, the only sound was your soft chewing and the clink of ice in Geoff’s drink. He was pouring another by the time you spoke.

“What do you want from me?” 

“I don’t want anything.” He replied. “You’re only here as a warning. I simply wanted to offer you an option between sitting in interrogation or getting out and seeing more of the world than Los Santos.” He took a long sip of whiskey. “Have you ever been to Las Vegas?”

You shook your head “Too many cops.”

He laughed. It was a genuine, world-wise laugh “Well, you’re going to see it tonight.”

You cocked an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“There’s a dinner party being hosted by a very important mafia member in Sin City, and I need to get intel on him. Nothing dangerous, really. Basically just an evening soiree in the desert.  I was just wondering if you’d be my plus one?” He smiled at you. For a moment, it felt warm. “I have a dress ready for you in your room, there’s a master bath in there too, it’s really wonderful.” He motioned towards a hall that ran along the huge window. 

You paused for a moment, considering. “What time do we leave?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you walked down the hall, you found a nondescript door. Opening it lead to a beautifully furnished room, containing a huge bed, soft pillows, and rugs are strewn about… it was a fantasy suite. For a moment you thought of the places you had been sleeping while running with Ryan; rundown safehouses, back alley hole-in-the-walls, hell some nights when you were on the run the street was the best you could muster. You were happy being an urban nomad as you called it. You were happy because Ryan was there. You closed the door and leaned heavy against it. 

Ryan must be terrified. He hadn’t been apart from you for this long before. 

Tears streaked down your face, and you stared down at your dirty heist clothes. Never before had you felt so much like a pauper in a prince’s home. The anger you felt for Geoff was bubbling up again, a rage that made you want to crash through those windows and swim for Ryan. But that wasn’t an option. If you ever wanted him to see you alive again, you’d stay.

Stepping away from the door, you took a better look at your surroundings. Across the bed was a dark green cocktail dress, accompanied by glittering diamond earrings. This would have been an excellent steal a few days ago. But now it was just being handed to you, freely? It was a strange feeling. You left it on the bed, dreading the evening before you. 

From there you continued to the large bathroom, which was behind a door in the corner of the room. It was all yours. Peeking in, you saw it illuminated by a huge skylight above, the open sky just beyond your fingers. Escape was just a few feet away. You resolved to just look around the far more accessible room. Just as Geoff had said, a huge bathtub was in the floor below you. You crouched down to fiddle with the knobs and opted to fill it with steaming hot water. As it filled you checked the cabinets, drawers, and nooks for something you could use. All you found were soft towels and makeup. More and more you felt this room had been… almost set up for you? You hadn’t considered how long Geoff and his CIA cronies had been waiting to make this move.You shuddered at the idea that they had been watching you and Ryan… that they had managed to find the Vagabond so easily. 

The tub was almost full when you peeled off your clothes. Sinking into the bath felt like being reborn. It was hot, intensely hot, and so so good on your sore legs. You melted into it, hoping that when you came back out, it would be Ryan waiting for you, that this had all been some awful fever dream. Maybe this was Ryan’s home, yeah, you two had finally bought your palace. There would be no more running...

In your mind, the Queen and King of Los Santos were free at last. 

 

When your eyes opened, it was not so. You were still in this crystal jail. For a moment you felt like crying, but then you saw something strange. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw something that was not meant to be there; the dress was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. You clambered out of the bath, snatching a towel to wrap around yourself for fear he was still in the room, and walked to it. You touched the doorknob and found it locked. You weren’t leaving until you were ready for him. Your gut swelled with a feeling of entrapment, of anger, of solitude… 

He promised it would only be a month. You just had to bear it. 

 

After drying and applying the provided makeup, you slid into the dress, shocked at its perfect fit. As you were adjusting it and putting on your earrings, you hear a soft *click*. He had unlocked the door. You took another look in the mirror. It was go time. You slid on a pair of black stilettos and steadied yourself.

As you clicked your way into the living room, you could hear soft jazz playing. It was now late afternoon, as the sun set on the ocean. As you peaked in, Geoff’s back was to you. Had it not been for the loud heals, perhaps you could have pounced and incapacitated. Even without his recognition, you knew he had heard. When he turned around, he was adjusting a bowtie in a full tuxedo. He almost looked handsome. Almost, you reminded yourself.  

“I have such good taste.” He smiled at you. “You look much better in this than that grimy robber’s getup. Ready to go?” He offered his hand from across the room. 

Reluctantly, you walked to him and took his arm. You remained hostile even in you docility. 

“Come on darling, smile.” He pressed his hip to you and you could feel his gun just under his designer jacket. You forced a thin smile for him, a pained snarl. “Everyone there will think you’re my lover, so try to act the part. You wouldn’t want to give me away.”

He lead you out the door to find a sleek black sports car waiting for you. HE opened the back door for you and you obliged. There was a driver in the front who did not seem to take note that you had entered. But as soon as Geoff sat down on the other side, he started driving. You stared out the window with your right hand under your chin, trying to get distance between you and him. As you passed hills and towns, nothing looked familiar. There were tons of signs with names and places, and not one rung a bell. You made mental notes of the larger towns, hoping that if you got a moment alone with a laptop you would search for it and make an escape route. Your attention shifted as you felt something warm slip over your left hand. 

It was his hand.

“Please, try to relax.” He breathed. “I know I’m not in your favor, but I can be a great date.”

You pulled your hand away immediately, shooting daggers at him with your eyes. “You sabotaged me and Ry- Vagabond, you drugged and kidnapped me, and now you’re making me your arm candy. You will never be good.”

Geoff contemplated your words with furrowed eyebrows. For a moment you feared he may hit you, and you pushed yourself further into your seat. Your gaze returned to the darkness outside as hotels and shops passed at breakneck speed. It was going to be a long night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour, you saw lights on the sandy horizon before you. So, this was the famed Las Vegas. As you approached, you stole a glance at Geoff. He was leaned against the door, looking at his phone. He had a text conversation up, with the contact “King B”. He was typing furiously and then tucked it back in his jacket. 

“They’re expecting us.” He announced. 

“But… you’re a spy?” You asked. “Why would you announce we’re coming?”

“The host and I are very close.” He smiled. “I know everything about him, and you knows nothing about me.”

“So he’s docile?” 

“Oh no, if he figures out who we really are, we’ll be dead before we leave the party.”  He looked at you. “So try to have a good time.”

 

The Strip was gorgeous at night.  For a short time, your heart was full of wonder at the lights that flickered just outside the window. Huge hotels seemed to glitter in the nighttime, and the grand casinos were evocative in their presentation. Ryan would love this, you thought but pushed that feeling down. Heeding the warning Geoff gave you, forgetting your previous life was quintessential to surviving tonight. The slowing of the car pulled you from your thought. You had stopped in front of a conspicuously unflamboyant building. 

“This is it.” Your door was opened by Geoff, and he offered you a hand. You were weary again for just a moment when he mouthed “Smile, darling.” You took on a persona of a girl ready for a great party and nearly lept up to him. You gut twisted. You took his arm as he led you up to the gray doors guarded by one suited man. 

“Evening, gent.” Geoff smiled. “I’m here for an audience with the king?” 

Without a word, the man opened the door and Geoff lead you in. Down a long, dark corridor there was another door with harsh light coming out from the bottom, and the rhythmic thumping of bass accompanied your footsteps. 

“Welcome,” Geoff whispered, “To the Kingdom.” 

He pushed the door open and a light with the ferocity of heaven accosted you. When your sight came back, you were presented with the sight of a party, no, a riot. Geoff gave you a nudge and you followed him in a shocked stupor. There must have been hundreds of people in the latest haute couture dancing and drinking on every surface. Had Gatsby survived the 30s, this would be how he was living. There were shouts and squeals over the music as Geoff pulled you thru a crowd of dancing bodies. It would be so easy to lose him here if he didn’t have such a death grip on your wrist. You struggled to keep up in your heels while trying to maintain a placid, happy look. This was torture. 

The two of you exited the crowd and again came to a large set of ornate doors guarded by two large men and petite woman with a clipboard.

“Audience for Ramsey.” He cooed at her. After a moment he remembered, “And guest.” 

She nodded at him and then turned to the guard. The doors were opened and you entered. 

This part of the part better resembled a lounge than a party. As the doors closed behind you, the light was pulled from the room. In the dim light, you could see maybe twenty people lounging on expensive furniture, sipping cocktails and chatting. They were women for the most part, in long elegant gowns. As you passed them, they smiled at you like you were an old friend before returning to their conversations. You moved to the back of the room, and when your gaze came back to what was in front of you, it was very obvious who you were about to meet; This was clearly the host.


	4. An Audience with the King

“The prodigal son returns!” The man seated at a large table cried as he stood.

“How could I pass an invitation like this? Geoff laughed and let go of your arm, approaching the man around the side of the table. You felt oddly naked without his presence right next to you. Seated around the man were several more women as well as three more well-dressed men. You could feel their stares as Geoff greeted this strange man. 

“[Y/N], this is Burnie, tonight’s host.” Geoff motioned towards the suited man. You faked another smile as he offered you a hand.

“My god,” he sighed as you put your hand in his ring-clad claw. “You are quite a sight. What the fuck are you doing with a man like this?” there were snickers at the table. 

Shit. This had not been anticipated. Years of lying to cops had made you thick, but this was very, very different.

“We-” Geoff jumped in and Burnie raised his other hand.

“Please.” He was suddenly sinister. “I asked her.”

“Well,” you started, looking at Geoff with wide eyes. “W-who could resist?” You smile again, hoping your sincerity was clear. 

Burnie’s eyes considered you before he laughed heartily. “Oh man, oh! She’s not gonna be happy when you bust and run, huh?” Burnie slapped Geoff’s back.

You heard him mutter back “It’s not like that.” 

Burnie raised his eyebrows and a few at the table exchanged glances.  You had never considered how many other women had stayed in your room at the penthouse. “Please, sit down, lovebirds.” Burnie laughed again as he walked to his seat. He was flanked by a blonde bombshell who leaned on the arm of his chair as he sat. She watched you with piercing eyes. You sat quietly. 

“So,” Burnie began. “How is business on your end?”

The men regarded their business with ease, apparently, Geoff had convinced this man that he ran some kind of drug cartel out of Montreal. Perhaps he did, you certainly didn’t know. As you sat you tried to get a look at everyone around the table. The men were around Geoff’s and Burnie’s ages; a bespectacled Hispanic man, a robust man with knowing blue eyes, and a shadowy man hunched over a drink. He was the only one who felt out of place. The women were all flawless, however. Besides the blonde that perched on Burnie’s chair there was also a small Asian woman, a darker woman with violet hair to match, and one striking women with high cheekbones and long, multicolored hair. They all seemed so calm, maybe even bored by the men’s talk of crime and villainy. You were daydreaming as someone regarded you. 

“How did you end up in this line of work?” The blonde demanded. You has a suspicion she had been watching you the whole time. 

“Me?” You asked. You felt Geoff tense. 

“Ashley, please, she’s our guest!” Burnie laughed again. “No need for interrogation.”  

“No, no, no! It’s alright.” You looked again at Geoff, then addressed the group. “I’ve, uh, I was one of Geoff’s Consultants out of… Toronto. We seemed to keep meeting and uh…” You looked at him. He was smiling with something that almost felt genuine. “He just swept me off my feet.” You hoped the reference to him carrying your unconscious body from the bank would remind him that this meant nothing.

“Contact for what?” the violet haired women spoke next. She had a black cigarette between her fingers. You watched as the ashes fell to the table. 

“For… labor.” You smiled. “I found hands to move his… his products.”

“She’s brilliant.” He smiled at the men. None of them seemed interested.

“That’s quite some… interest you have in her.” Asserted the last woman.  

“By labor I assume you mean sex?” Ashley asserted.

“I-I’m sorry?” You stuttered

“I thought you were moving men out of Nicaragua.” The blue-eyed man questioned him. It was getting intense.

“He is!” You jumped in. “I just work from Toronto. I get them in and out.” You shrugged, trying to seem calm. “From Nicaragua.”

There was a moment of quiet. Geoff placed his hand on yours again. This time you left it there. 

“Geoff…” Burnie was not looking at him, and his voice was deathly low. “Who the hell is this woman? It’s not in your M.O to… date.” 

You tightened your breathing. They had found you out. 

Geoff inhaled for a moment and started laughing. “You really want me to admit this?”

_ What the fuck was he doing?!?  _

“You caught me.” He smiled and threw up his hands. “She’s just like the others, you know? I have a weak spot for ...”

The two women who weren’t Ashley laughed. “I knew it.” The violet haired one pointed at him with her cigarette. “You just can’t help yourself with these damn prostitutes, can you?”

The _what_? You looked at him for help, but he ignored you. 

“You got me, Mica.” He motioned for a drink. “What can I say? They're easy!” 

“No one would believe you’d find a girl without money involved, hun.” The other girl chimed in. “Hell, you’re all the same. There’s a boy from MI6 who still thinks I’m truly in love with him. The day those British checks stop, he’ll never see me again!” She turned to you, “Tell me, what’s he paying this time?”

She wanted you to to tell her how much he had payed… to sleep with you.

“Ohhh…” You smiled through your anger. “I’m uh, well, it’s very… The cost varies…”

Soon enough they were bored with your stuttering reply. They went on to discuss Geoff’s previous conquests, he had clearly been very open with them. The only one who didn’t say anything was the slouched man. 

Your gut twisted inside you. He had brought you here to be a distraction. You knew it could all be a lie, about the other women, but still… The idea that they saw you like this. Who were they? Why would you care? Your eyes burned. 

Behind you, the several women were talking a little louder, clearly intoxicated. That’s when you heard it.

“Did you hear what happened in Los Santos?” someone was chuckling. 

You looked over at Geoff, who either had not noticed or refused to. 

“What? What happened?” Another asked.

“Vagabond…” Someone said hoarsely in a stage whisper, the laugher thinly veiled under her tone. “They finally got his girl…”

Burnie was laughing again, and you could only make out every other word. 

“Fire… government… barely got… badly hurt… no one knows where she…” You had to get closer.

“I’m going to get a drink.” You stood suddenly, and then remembered your role. You placed a hand on Geoff’s shoulder. “Do you want anything… babe?” The word tasted like vomit. 

“Later, doll.” He patted your hand. “Anyone else?” That was not what you had asked. 

It was then that the shadowy man stood. “I could go for something…” he muttered. No one else spoke but him. When his eyes finally met yours, he offered you his arm. You took it, feeling helpless as he briskly walked you passed the women and the small, private bar and towards the larger, chaotic room. How could this get any worse?

The moment you were out of earshot of the group he muttered the words you had been dreading. “I know who you are, miss Vagabond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, the men at the Table were Burnie, Gus, Matt... and the last will be revealed next chapter. The women were Ashley, Mica, Esther, and Meg.


	5. The Insider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are lead away from the group by a mysterious stranger, but can he be the key to your escape?

As this strange man pushed you forward, you felt as though this had to be the end. This man knew you, somehow, and you were going to die. Clearly, these men were all criminals in one way or another, and you must have somehow pissed off this man or his company. 

“Please,” you whispered as you walked back into the noisy main room. “Please I am just trying to get back to Los Santos, I don’t know you but I can get you money, please-”

“That’s not what I want.” He lead you to the bar. Still holding onto your arm, he demanded two screwdrivers from the bartender. You hoped that he meant drinks. Then he turned back to you. “I’m Joel Heyman. Listen, I can’t get you out of here, but I can give you some information about Vagabond.” His eyes were kind behind his tiredness. 

“Is he alive?” You asked immediately. 

“Yes.” He gave you a weak smile. “Yes. He made it out of the bank, I know that much. He’s been going on hunting sprees from what I’ve heard.” His smiled faded. “I think he’s looking for you, and he’s getting reckless.” Then he looked into your eyes. “Wait, so why are you with Geoff?”

Shit… how do you explain this? It’s suspicious that you’d be so keen to get back to LS and not just… go. 

“It’s a… it’s secret.” He didn’t buy that. “I’m following a lead to expanding our trades. But I can’t get home right now. Can you get a message from me to Vagabond?” You pressured him. 

“Yes, but…” he slurred as his grip tightened. “Is Geoff holding you hostage?” 

“Listen,” you begged “I just need to get a message to him. Please, when this is over I can get some cash to you for your help-”

“I don’t need your money!” Joel snapped. “What the fuck are you playing at, slut?”

Your hand reacted with no choice of your own and you slapped him clear across the face. You knew immediately that you had fucked the fuck up. People around you were shocked, staring. Parts of the party had stopped to stare at what had just occurred. 

“Oh, no…” You seethed. Joel’s hand slowly raised to touch his face, and as his eyes turned towards yours, you could feel the danger in the air. 

You took off sprinting towards the lounge space. You could see one of the gossiping women walking out of the lounge, and you pushed past her and the guards in one motion.

“Geoff!” You screamed bloody murder.

As he turned around, Joel was directly behind you and grabbed your hair. “She’s a spy!” He screamed. The immediate chaos that followed contained gunshots, screams, glass breaking. You struggled against Joel’s hands and kicked at him until you felt a force pull Joel away from him. 

“Fucking run!” Geoff was screaming, and you instinctively followed. In a blur, you were pushing passed party guests, one of your heels had come off as you awkwardly sprinted into the dark hall at the entrance. Geoff’s silhouette was a few yards in front of you, shoving the door open. The car was in idle already, he threw the door open and looked back to you, hands outstretched. Just as you got through the door frame, you felt a searing pain in your thigh. Running in heels was hell. You dove into the back seat, and you weren’t even sure that Geoff was in when the car took off speeding into the desert. 

“Jesus,” He sighed next you. “What the fuck were you doing?!”

“He knew me!” You screamed back and you tried to sit up. “He knew Vaga-shit!” As you tried to use your leg to push yourself up and felt the worst pain in your life. “Oh, god...:”

Geoff took your leg in his hands and looked at it as you laid across the seats. “Christ…” he knocked on the glass between your cab and the driver. “Jeremy! Fucking floor it!”

“I just pulled something!” you tried to pull away from him

“No, hey, hey! Stay still!” he sounded worried “[Y/N], they shot you…” 

“Wait, what?” You pushed up with your arms. “What?!” 

“Look, I’ll call my guy.” He put one hand on your shoulder. “Please, [Y/N], stay calm, just lay down.”

“Jesus fuck!” You were yelling. “Fuck!” 

“Jon? It’s Geoff…” He was yelling into his phone. “Please, just get to the house, we’re coming in from Las Vegas, the mission went awry-”

The blackness of the night crept over your eyes. You passed out. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“She’ll be okay once those stitches dissolve,” you heard a wobbly voice somewhere out in the night. As you pushed your eyes open, a dim light floated in front of you. This wasn’t the car… below you was something soft…

“Uggh” you moaned. “Whathefuhck?” you mumbled out. 

“[Y/N]?” It was Geoff’s voice, somewhere. “Hey, try to wake up, come on…”

You looked around in a haze and saw Geoff, who you did not want to see, and a younger man with long hair. He had your leg in his lap and was wrapping it in gauze. 

“Get out.” You hoarsely slurred at the Geoff. His eyes widened at your tone.

“But-”

“You did this!” Tears burned at your eyes. “You took me, you took Ryan away from me, and you got me shot!” You screamed although your throat was burning. 

“It’s not my fault!”

“Geoff!” The man stepped in. “Please, she needs rest! Just… just step out.” He was far calmer. After a moment of hesitation and resentment, he stomped out of the room. He was disheveled in his suit and clearly unhappy. He slammed the door on his way out. 

“Please, here, take a sip.” The man handed you a glass of water from the bedside table. You realized then that you were in the room that had been assigned to you earlier that night. “I’m Dr. Risinger. You were shot in the lower calf once tonight and grazed on the same leg. I took out the bullet, the bleeding so far had stopped, and I stitched the wound up. You will need to replace the bandage once a day and wash the wound starting in three days.” He looked at you with a sad smile. 

“Okay…” You sighed. The pain had started to hit you now, and you knew it was going to be a long night.

“Also…” he shot a leery look at the door. “You may not be happy with him, but Geoff does seem to care about you. I’ve never seen him so concerned about someone who wasn’t him.” He giggled. 

You moved quickly to grab the doctor’s hand while he was thinking. “Please, mister, I need to get back to Los Santos. I can pay as soon as we are there, you’re a doctor, you have to have a heart man, please-”

He stood, smirking. “I’m sorry,” He sighed. “But I do know you, and I know who you’re trying to get back to. Take care, [Y/N].” He started walking out of the room. 

“Please!” You yelled after him. “Please help me!”

He closed the door behind him on the way out. You were alone.

You were trapped. 

You wrestled with the pain surging from your leg. How had you ended up like this? You replayed the heist over and over again in your head. Why did you go after that strange man? Why did it matter? Why didn’t you stay with Ryan?

You vocalized your anguish as you sobbed in the darkness, the only light was emulating from the skylight in the bathroom, visible thru the open door. Your hot tears streamed down the sides of your face.  You trashed your arms against the bed in anger. Your leg was literally throbbing.  The discomfort was destroying your resolve.

 

The sun must be rising by now, you thought. Yous anger had taken you to the brink of exhaustion and had you had any ounce of hope in you, you might have been able to drift off to sleep. That’s when you heard the door click. 

With the morning sun behind him, Geoff walked in. You had no strength to scream at him again as he sat on the edge of your bed. He had a damp washcloth in his hands, and he leaned over to wipe the sweat from your forehead.

“I’m so sorry, [Y/N].” He sounded so sincere. “I’m just trying to follow orders.” He pressed the cloth to your forehead, and you could feel it leech out the heat that had curled around your head and neck.

“Please…” Your voice was raw by now. “I just want to go home…” You sobbed one last time. Peace was with you for one moment, and your body took it before you could object.

As you finally slept, you heard him whisper. “I know…” 


	6. Retaliation

Morning came with a subtle light, and you awoke with the throbbing far reduced from the night before. You sat up and the soft sheets sluffed off of your chest. You pulled them back to look at your leg. The gauze was bled through, and you had done enough bandages on Ryan to know that it needed to be changed. You swung your legs over the side and gingerly tested your weight on it. While it certainly stung, it was manageable. You walked to the bathroom, grabbed the bandages off the counter, and sat in the tub. You ran a little warm water and cleaned it off. 

Whoever had been shooting at you had a pretty good shot. It went clean thru your leg, but just missed your bone to the left. THere was also a graze that left a long burn on the inside of your leg. You took a washcloth and tried to wash away the previous night from your skin.

The memories of the early morning came back to you. Geoff saying he was just trying to follow orders had struck you as strange. You had never really thought about the governing body behind his actions. He always moved with such large-and-in-charge demeanor that you had forgotten that somewhere in DC, someone had told him to do this to you. They had wanted to keep you in a cage, but he… he gave you a choice to live in this prison. To get out and see something grand during this awful time. You tilted your head back and looked up thru the skylight at the pinkish dawn blooming above. 

After some time you got up, newly bandaged, and grabbed some clothes. A pair of loose sweatpants and a tee would have to do. You jiggled the door handle and found it unlocked for once. You walked out into the house. 

As you moved closer towards the main rooms you could hear a woman’s voice. Your heart quickened. Certainly, another woman would take pity on you, get you out of here. You snuck to the edge of the living room as she spoke gruffly. 

“...Mr. Ramsey, it’s clear you are not suited to handle such a mission. You nearly got killed at Burns’ hideout last night, and frankly, your work has gotten sloppy. I see fit at this time you return the ransom to her cell at once. This has gone too far.” 

“Administrator Jones, with all due respect, fuck that.” Geoff retorted. You knew now that this woman was on his side, or at least not yours, but also that she was on a monitor of some kind. You peeked into the living room and saw a woman with a tight blonde bun and militant-looking effects. She was stern. 

“Ramsey, I won’t ask again,” She barked. “If you lose her, you will lose your position, your amenities-”

“I won’t, Lindsey.” he barked back. He regained his composure. “I can assure you, director, I will not lose this one.” 

You watched as the woman sternly regarded Geoff, then the screen went black. You watched his tensed back relax defeatedly. He was tired, you could tell. He turned away from the tv and headed towards the kitchen. You pulled away from the corner to make sure he didn’t see you. After a deep breath, you walked sternly into the kitchen.

“Geoff.” You stated more than you asked. 

“Gah!” Geoff swung around and looked you up and down. “Huh… what?”

“I want to go back to Los Santos. Tonight.” You squared yourself. You could barter your way out of this.   

Geoff sighed and leaned against the counter. He was tired too. “I know. I know…” He trailed off and turned his back on you. An idea struck you. 

You walked towards him and slid your hands around his hips. “Perhaps we can work something out here, Agent. I can lay low for the time you need, and Miss Lindsey won’t be any the wiser…” 

“Look, Vaga, this doesn’t end well for either of us.” Geoff tensed but didn’t push you off. 

Your eyes flashed to your left. As soon as you reached out towards the set of steak knives near you, Geoff was ready. He elbowed you back and you fell, the hilt just falling out of your grasp.  

“Look, I am trying my best to keep you out of harm’s way.” Geoff scornfully looked down at you on the floor. “There are those who would have been happy to put a bullet in your head and call that good. I didn’t want to see that happen to you. So, play along, will you? I’m a few days I will send you home. Until then, You work for me.” 

“Fuck you.” you spat.

“Hands the way yours are, I thought you would.” You face turned red. 

“Look, I am driving out to San Fierro for a mission, are you coming or going back in your cage?”

You grimaced, then followed. 


End file.
